Some Friendly Advice
by Dreamless-Mermaid
Summary: Should I take advice from the guy whose previous relationships have always ended badly or run with it hoping it won't turn out to be the worst idea ever? David-OC one shot.


_Some Friendly Advice_

**By: DreamlessMermaid**

**A.N – ****Hello everyone! I've only made a few changes to this story where it was needed. Like the title for instance. The reason I changed it was because for one thing I didn't like it. For another thing, when I first came up with the plot I had intended it to be a song fic, but then I realized it would be better if it weren't a song fic. It's a Jesse McCartney song (And for those who are reading this for the first time and totally confused, it used to be called Why Don't You Kiss Her). Anyway, I'm trying to get back into writing and I thought I would start with something light. I'm currently revising The Saturday Night He'll Never Forget. It's my favorite story and it desperately needs to be edited. For the time being I'm planning on deleting the original when I'm done with the re-write and just upload the new version. So if you really want to read it I suggest you hop on over there and do so. Granted I'm not sure how long it will take me to finish my revisions but it **_**will**_** be done. Someday. (sigh) And now my friends on to the story. And don't forget to review!**  


* * *

"_Davey!" An eight-year-old little girl called. "What are you standing around for? Let's go play!" She ran to the green swing set, challenging him to run after her. He didn't reply but instead answered her challenge, his bright blue eyes shining with delight. "I'm so glad you're here, Davey," she said after he had caught up to her and started to move back and forth in the swing next to hers. David smiled a boyish and charming smile that only eight-year-old boys can manage. He nodded fervently._

"_Me too, Suzy. I haven't seen you in…" David trailed off, counting on his fingers, "five years! That's a really long time." The girl, Suzy, giggled._

"_Yep, that's too long. But now that you and your mom moved here, I bet we can see each other all the time!" she said happily._

_The duo swung and played, running and romping through huge bushes and trees. For a while they pretended to be Tarzan and Jane jumping from tree branch to tree branch until David fell, scraping his knees, elbows, and left cheek. After many painful tears were shed David's mother patched him up, kissed all of his scrapes, gave the two wild things a good lecture to never climb trees again she sent them on their way where the incident was soon forgotten._

_They played until the sun set and the stars awoke from their nap to put on a show for David and Suzy, who were looking up at them curiously._

"_Suzy, where do you think stars come from?" David asked quietly. They lay on the firm grass side by side, still looking up at the twinkling jewels._

"_That's easy, silly," Suzy responded quickly. "When the first baby laughed for the very first time, the laugh broke into a million pieces and floated up to the sky where they stayed forever. They can't come down, they're stuck." she said expertly._

"_That's how fairies were born, not stars! And they broke off into a thousand pieces, not a million. You've read Peter Pan more than I have, you should know that!"_

"_So I changed it a little, so what?" David sighed and tugged playfully on one of her pigtails. "Ouch! That hurt, Davey!"_

"_I barely pulled it!" David defended. Suzy reached out a hand, gripped a handful of his curly brown hair and tugged. David let out a yell and pushed her hand away. "Why do you always do that? I barely do anything to you but you do it back worse to me?" _

_Suzy shrugged. "Reaction?" David glared at her and she shrunk away. "I'm sorry," she apologized meekly. "You'll still be my friend right?" David blinked, sat up, and turned to her._

"_Of course I will! You do this kind of stuff all the time and I'm still talking to you, aren't I?" David couldn't believe what he was hearing. Suzy was his best friend, why would she even suggest that?_

_Suzy sighed with relief and smiled. David lay back down next to her and they continued watching the stars sparkle in all their wondrous glory. A few moments of silence later David asked something that had been bothering him, though why it was bothering him he couldn't fathom. Troubles and worries are for grownups, he thought. Though he still voiced it out loud, despite his belief._

"_We'll _always_ be friends, right?" Now it was Suzy's turn to blink. She turned her head to her right and looked at his profile. He felt her staring so he turned to face her._

"_Best friends for life."_

"_Promise?" _

_She nodded. "Whenever we fight, we have to remember this pact," she sat up and motioned for him to do the same. When he did, she took his left hand and turned it over, palm side up. He suddenly jerked it away, worry on his face._

_"You're not going to cut my hand open so we can do one those blood pacts are you?" he clutched his hand instinctively, "Because I've seen that done in too many movies and I always wonder how those guys keep it from getting infected-"_

_Suzy was laughing. "First of all, they have it wrapped up later on in the movie. Second of all, I'm not going to cut it open."_

_He narrowed his eyes and hesitantly gave her back his extremity. Before he had time to react she spit into his palm. "Now you do it to mine." David looked utterly appalled._

"_That's so gross!" _

_She rolled her eyes calmly. "Is not."_

"_Is too! I can't believe you just did that! EW!"_

"_Will you stop being a baby and just do it! That way it'll be our secret. When we fight, we have to do this so we can be friends forever."_

"_Yeah, yeah I get that but can we just skip the spit part?" David asked, eyeing the saliva that was slowly trickling down his hand. She sighed and held out her right hand impatiently. With a look of pure disgust he pursed his lips and out came a meager helping of his spit. Quickly she joined their hands and shook hard. David ripped his hand out of hers swiftly and wiped away the horrible bodily function his pant leg. "That was so gross," he repeated, "Never again." She laughed._

"_It's not like I have cooties, Davey." _

_He shrugged. "You could." _

_She rolled her eyes again and pushed him. "Tag! You're it!" she shouted. David got up and started chasing her around the yard. "You can't catch me, Davey! Davey! Davey…"_

* * *

"…Davey. Davey! Wake up!" A voice shouted into my ear. I jerked awake and felt that my cheek was wet. I sat up and realized that I'd been sleeping in my own drool. Ew, that's not a pleasant feeling. Especially considering what I'd just dreamt about.

"What's going on?" I asked the person that had so rudely awoken me.

"Class is over, we have to get to study hall," said a female voice, none other than my best friend Suzy Collins, the one who had been in said dream. Her brown hair framed her face as she looked down at me. My stomach lurched when her blue eyes stared into my own. People call her Freckles for her massive amount on her nose and cheeks but I've always known her as Suzy. Not Susan or Suz-O as her older brother calls her. Just plain Suzy. So I'm an old fashioned guy, I like being old-fashioned thank you very much. It makes me feel important.

Who the hell am I kidding? Being old-fashioned makes me feel like a dork. But at least the girls like it.

"So, uh, if you don't mind me asking, were you dreaming about anything?" Suzy asked. Was she blushing? No, it's the heat. It's hot in here. Suzy isn't the type of girl who blushes. She's strong and independent and a take charge kind of gal.

Wow, did I just say gal? I'm the biggest dork ever.

"I was as a matter of fact. Do you remember that pact we made when we were eight?" I asked, throwing my books into my backpack carelessly. I wasn't in any hurry to get to study hall. It was the last class of the day and our teacher never minded if his students were a few minutes late. Suzy, however, shifted from foot to foot, clearly eager to start our walk to class. She hates being late to anything. It's her biggest fault and she hates it but she can't help it. That's the way she's always been. Whether it's meeting us at the movies, class, or right down to doctor appointments. Even two minutes off she gets irritated. Whenever the two of us hang out I intentionally linger and move slowly on purpose when we have to be somewhere just to get a rise out of her. I know it's mean but it's too much fun.

"Yeah, I remember," she laughed. "I spit in your hand!" I slung my backpack over my shoulders and we headed out of English.

"Don't remind me of that," I said in a monotone voice. "It's because of you that I can't stand spit to this day."

"Hey, don't put it all on me. Jack pulled the same thing when I told him what I had done, remember that? Besides I thought you were over it." We traveled down the long hallway and took a sharp turn to the left through double doors. We crashed through those and thundered down the two sets of stairs.

"Ha! That was just an act. I quenched that hand in antibacterial hand soap when I got home." I said. I vividly remember running to the bathroom, lathering my hands, rinsing and repeating. I did this until the bottle was nearly empty. I have a problem with germs, okay? Don't judge me.

When we got to the bottom of the staircase we pushed through the last set of double doors and found ourselves in another hallway but with more classrooms and even more students loitering against lockers, walls, and many couples standing very closely, some even making out. I eyed the couples disdainfully, spying a new kid that was in my chemistry class, who were far too close for school policy and felt a twinge of jealousy. I've been here for four years and never had a single date. Yet the new guy's only been here for two weeks and he's already making out with a hot girl in the corner. Injustice I tell you!

I spotted a few familiar faces among these gum chewing, poser punk, preppy kids. My friends, the ones who would stick their own necks out for me no matter what. And who would never make out with hot girls in front of me.

"Davey! Freckles!" One of the guys noticed us and waved us over to them. I grinned and before I could move Suzy touched my arm. I looked down.

"I'm going to class. You know me," she said grinning sheepishly.

"But I think Race had something he wanted to show you-"

"Oh no you don't, Jacobs," she said, pointing a finger at me with a smirk on her face. "Don't think I'm going to fall for that again."

I laughed. "Had to try right? Yeah go ahead. I'll be there in a minute." She smiled and turned to leave. During our whole conversation her hand hadn't left my arm. Huh, that's weird.

"Hey, Dave," Jack grinned to me. "Where'd Freckles go?"

"On to class. Her and her OCD of being late got the better of her." I said. Jack took his free arm, the one that wasn't currently occupying his girlfriend's waist, and we did a super cool handshake that we made up when we were ten. His girlfriend, Red, rolled her eyes.

"Why do you still do that?" she asked, clearly embarrassed.

"It's not as bad as what you and Hollywood do." Jack said to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"What is that exactly?"

Jack scoffed. "Sing to that stupid little musical."

"_Excuse_ me?" she exclaimed loudly and stepped out of Jack's hold. Great, not again. The other guys, Blink, Racetrack, and Swifty, all seemed to be thinking about the same thing.

"Damn, let's get out of here. I'm glad they aren't in our study hall." Racetrack said, shifting his deck of cards that he had been mutely shuffling back into his pocket. Blink slid his fake eye patch into place over his left eye and as we walked away he winked at two giggling freshmen girls.

The four of us strode leisurely to study hall, talking animatedly and waving to a few people we knew along the way. Reaching our destination about three minutes after the tardy bell we took our seats at the back of the classroom. Study hall isn't really a class; it's exactly as it sounds. No one studies except if they're really bored or a whiz kid and I am thankfully none of those. Sure I'm smart but seven of my friends are here to keep me anything but bored.

Blink and Swifty saw their girlfriends, Hollywood and Carmen, and they gave each other a quick kiss before sitting in a random desk. No assigned seats rock.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Snoddy inquired, seating himself on the actual desktop.

"Same old thing." Carmen answered.

"Has anyone seen the new Batman movie?" I asked. Hollywood turned to me, a huge smile on her face. I regret asking that.

"Red and I saw it yesterday and it rocked SO hardcore!" she gushed. Of course, why didn't I just ask her? She knows anything about everything. It's like she has her own personal book of gossip and information.

"I haven't yet. It got good reviews, though." Racetrack said, taking out his cards again and starting to set up for Solitaire. I swear he has an obsession with them.

"Duh! Of _course_ it got good reviews, look who's playing Batman!" Hollywood said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and why had Racetrack said that.

"We should go see it on Saturday, all of us. I don't have to work!" Swifty said enthusiastically.

"I'm down." Blink said.

"Me too." I said.

"Yay! More Batman hotness!" Hollywood cheered and her and Carmen giggled. The guys and I rolled our eyes at each other and I knew we were thinking the same thing. _Girls_. I looked to my left and saw Suzy sitting by herself a row away from us, her head bent low over a book. No wonder why she wasn't with us when we sat down. She likes to be alone when she reads. For the peace and quiet, she's told me.

I got up to walk over to her. As I walked my stomach lurched again as it had in English. I came to a halt on her right side, sat down on the top of the desk and just stared at her. A huge bay window caught afternoon sunrays and they beamed in through the glass. They hit her face and made her freckles stand out tremendously. For a minute I didn't say a word I only stared. I'd been secretly crushing on Suzy for about five months now, yet I never had the guts to ask her out. We'd known each other forever and as the saying goes I don't want it to ruin our friendship. She's beautiful in every single way. Sweet, smart, funny, independent, playful, gorgeous…I could go on but I'll spare you. I shook my head and cleared my throat.

Her eyes left her book and they stared up at me inquisitively. Wow, they're really bright today. They almost look like mine. My stomach flipped when she smiled at me.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," I responded. I glanced at her open book and pointed to it. "What are you reading?" She placed a finger in the middle to hold her spot, closed it momentarily and showed me the cover. "_To Kill A Mockingbird_. You reading that for class or voluntarily?" She stared at me.

"We're in the same English class. We're _supposed_ to read this."

"Oh! That's right," I said. "I forgot." I really did! Reading a book for class, especially one that I've read in the seventh grade, is not my number one priority right now. I already know what happens anyway. "Why are you studying?"

"I'm not studying, I'm reading." she corrected.

"A book that involves reading for school." I counteracted.

"I know but I want to." She went back to her book. By this time we'd be talking up a storm but somehow our sparks aren't flying. It's mostly my fault. I got so caught up in staring at her that I couldn't find anything interesting to talk about.

"Hey, what are you doing this weekend?" I asked trying to bring up a topic.

"Reading." she said shortly, not taking her eyes away from the book. I rolled my eyes.

"Besides that."

"Nothing, why?"

"Wanna go to the movies?" Ha, that got her attention away. She smiled up at me again and nodded. Ah! Her smile kills me sometimes!

"Sure!"

I smiled too. "Great! We're all going to see the new Batman movie." Her smile downgraded to a grin. Oh great, what did I say?

"All?" I looked at her, confused.

"Yeah, me, Jack, the rest of the guys and their girlfriends. You know _all_ of us. The way we usually do it," I said, reminding her. "Is something wrong?"

"Actually I've just remembered. I have an Economics paper due on Monday so it looks like I have to sit this one out," she said looking apologetic. "Sorry. But thanks for the invite." Hm. Something's fishy. Suzy's pretty happy most of the time and even though she does care a lot about her grades, she'll find time to put the school work aside and have a bit of fun. So what was so different this time?

"Are you sure? It's supposed to be really good." I tried to convince her. She just shook her head and went back to her book. I felt a presence beside me and I looked to find Hollywood, hand on her hip and making a very irritated face.

"We need to talk," she said sternly.

"Okay, what-" Before I could finish, she grabbed me by the front of my shirt and pulled me away. "Ah! What the hell?"

"You are an idiot." she said and slapped the back of my head.

"Ow!" What was her problem? First Suzy and now Hollywood! What was wrong with all of the girls today? "Why?" I asked, rubbing the spot where she smacked me. She sighed.

"You don't see it do you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "See what?"

Hollywood scoffed. "Of course you don't you're a guy." She crossed her arms over her chest. What was that supposed to mean? I never say she's a ditz just because she's a blonde. Besides if I did I'm afraid I wouldn't live to see the next day.

"It would be nice to know what you're talking about." I said irritably. She glanced behind her shoulder, then my shoulder, and leaned in close.

"Freckles." she said quietly. Okay, I am now genuinely confused. Hollywood and Red have this thing about not getting to their point, that we have to assume what they mean, and it really irritates us. Especially if they're talking to people who have very little patience. Yet they do it to each other all the time and they somehow know exactly what they're saying. It's like they're apart of some secret sorority. Very creepy.

"Okay, I'll play your game, Hollywood. What about-" She shushed me quickly. I continued in a lower voice, "Suzy."

"She likes you." I imagined I could see her thought bubble with "Duh!" in it.

"I know, we're best friends, why wouldn't she like me?" I still don't see where this is going. So I'm slow on the uptake, I'll admit it.

"No," she said firmly. "She _likes_ you." She seemed determined to make me understand but I interpreted her hint. "She likes you like she wants to date you."

"Okay I get it now. Thanks, Sherlock." I said sarcastically, a rare thing for me (I felt proud), and she rolled her eyes.

"No problem, Watson." she said, equally sarcastic. I think I may be hanging around her too much. I pondered her words for a second, taking them in. It couldn't be true, could it?

"You think so?" I asked quietly, stealing a glance at Suzy.

"Hel-_lo_! It's _so_ obvious. Do you like her?" I paused, wondering if I should tell her. Yes, I love my friends; they're the best. However the thing I've learned over the years: keep your secrets to yourself because if you tell one person, it's already spread to everyone else by the next day. Like I said earlier about Hollywood, she loves gossip and I know she would be in heaven if she were the first to know about my crush on Suzy. I thought carefully about what I should say next.

"If I tell you, you have to _promise_ that you won't say anything to _anybody_." I stressed those two words specifically. She gasped, her smile huge.

"You do! I knew it!" she squealed. Well there went my perfect plan. "How long have you liked her?"

"Five months." Hollywood raised a perfect brow like she didn't believe me. "Okay so I've thought she was pretty since last year but I haven't paid attention until five months ago!" She had to shush me again.

"I thought so. I could tell." she confessed.

"Well, aren't you just the little detective?" I said.

"Didn't we already do the Sherlock and Watson banter?"

"We did," I said, "but it's always a favorite banter to play with."

Hollywood laughed. "So, why haven't you asked her out yet?" I told her my reasons that I had thought of previously and she nodded. "That's a start though! All cute couples start out as friends with the butterflies. How do you think I managed to nab Blink?" she said. I stared at her.

"I thought Mush set you guys up on a blind date." I said and she laughed.

"Yeah but who really remembers these things? The important thing is that you love Freckles," I opened my mouth to protest. "Okay, so you only like her, same difference." No, not really. Before I could say anything more, the bell rang, signaling the end of class and the end of school. Free at last! Too bad it's only Thursday. But that means tomorrow's Friday! Whoo!

Suzy and I have this agreement that if I take her home after school everyday until she gets her license, then she would buy us drinks from Sonic. I don't know how but she always has money. She doesn't work, she's not fabulously wealthy, yet she pays for her lunch everyday and still magically has money left at the end of the day. I wish I could do that. Hell, I work _and_ have an allowance but I'm broke by the end of the week. Damn gas prices.

I walked out into the already crowded hallway looking for her. She ran out of the classroom so fast that I didn't get a chance to talk to her.

"Hey, Dave, you're still coming to the park on Sunday, right?" A voice said beside me. I looked at a hopeful Bumlets and I grinned.

"Yeah I am! I can't wait! Oh, hey, that reminds me. You up for Batman on Saturday?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, dude! I've been wanting to see that since Christmas." he said and we gave each other a high five.

"Sweet! Bring Julia too and I'll call you later with the details."

"Awesome. See you later, Dave." Bumlets waved and weaved his way through the sea of kids.

Bumlets was an aspiring director and the latest project for his theatre class was to make a short, fifteen-minute movie about anything he wanted. He could be either the director or the actor and since directing is his first love…Well, you get the point. All of us are in it, Suzy playing the lead. We got the scripts last week and went over it a few times together and filming is on Sunday. The story is about some forbidden romance back in medieval times between the princess and the dashingly handsome bandit played by yours truly.

Enough about that. Time to find Suzy.

Walking outside into the blinding sun, a light breeze, and robin's egg blue sky, I looked for her by the buses but she wasn't there. Usually if she wasn't class, she'd be over there and explain that she had to finish something for another teacher. One time she checked out of third period for a doctor appointment. Instead of going home afterward, like the normal teenager, she had her mom drop her off at the back area where she waited for me, just so we could get drinks and I could take her home. That was last year, junior year. Has she liked me since then?

I saw Dutchy and Mush and his girlfriend, Laces, standing together, waiting for the crowd to disperse before heading to their cars.

"Hi, guys, have you seen Suzy?" Was the first thing I asked when I reached them. By this time I was starting to get worried.

"Yeah she went to her bus." Dutchy said, pointing to the very first bus in the row. I walked away without thanking him and I heard a "You're welcome!" shout from behind me. As I approached, I could see her through the window in the very back with her head down. Probably reading again. But when I got to the window, it didn't look like she was reading. Her forehead was against the back of the seat in front of her and by looking at her profile, her cheek was wet and I could see a tear sliding down it. Oh my God, she's crying, I thought. I knocked on the window and she gave a start. She wiped her face with her fingertips quickly and discreetly so I couldn't see she was crying. She then stood up and rolled down the window.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" she asked. Her voice was a little nasally.

"What am _I_ doing here? I'm supposed to take you home and you're supposed to buy us drinks. In other words, I'm looking for you." I didn't want to ask her why she was crying. I mean, I did, but not right now when someone could be eavesdropping. If it was about something personal it wasn't any of their business anyway. Plus she tried to play it off like nothing was wrong so clearly something _was _wrong.

"Oh yeah, sorry I didn't tell you. My mom texted me earlier and said I need to come home a.s.a.p. So I won't have time to hang out today," she said but I could tell she was lying. She does this thing where she plays with a strand of her hair, twirling it around and around her finger. It's like a nervous habit but she does it the most when she lies.

"It's cool. I'm going to miss sipping on my strawberry limeade with you though." I said making a sad face and she laughed. Hooray, I got her to laugh!

"Yeah right, find someone else you can sip with."

"I can't! I don't have any money!" I laughed and so did she once again. I'm so happy that she's smiling again. I feel like everything's back to normal, to the way things are supposed to be. "Are you still coming to the park for Bumlets' movie?" The buses started their engines and last minute stragglers scampered on. Suzy nodded.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it!" she shouted over the engine. The doors closed with a loud squeak.

"Okay, last chance. Are you _sure_ you can't to go to the movies?" I shouted. The buses began to slowly pull away from the curb and since Suzy's was the first one I had to walk a bit to hear her response.

"Yes, I'm sure. Have fun, tell me all about it on Sunday." Soon the bus moved faster and she gave me a small wave before she closed the window and sat down. The bus turned a corner and she was gone.

* * *

So that afternoon I went home without Suzy and without my limeaide. My parents were gone, still at work, and the only people roaming around my house was my annoying nine-year-old brother, Les, and my quiet one year younger sister, Sarah.

"Hey, Davey, Jack called for you." Sarah informed me when I closed the front door. She was at the piano practicing for her solo next weekend. I set my backpack in the chair next to the doorway on top of Sarah and Les' pile of their own backpacks.

"Oh, so you're talking to him now?" I asked. She frowned at me.

"Yes, I am. So what?" She played the major scale and I plopped myself down in front of the family computer.

"So last week you were calling him a good for nothing slime ball who only preys on girls just to get into their pants. Not to mention a cocky bastard and a hopeless loser. Oh yes and the Spawn of Satan who can go _back_ to Hell and burn there for all of eternity." I said pleasantly.

Break ups can be a bitch. Her and Jack were together for almost a year when he suddenly began getting feelings for Red. He tried to ignore them but the fact that she wore short skirts, heels and tight blouses everyday did not help his cause very much. Especially since she was always such a tomboy in the past. Sarah didn't take the break up very well and whenever Red came over to hang out with Jack and I she retreated to her bedroom. That was a month ago. The reason for her menacing name-calling was because she found a box of pictures of the two of them shoved inside her closet. It wasn't long before they ended up in the trash and evidence of having been violently cut.

"I didn't actually have a conversation with him," she said, choosing not to respond to my comment. "I was very short with him. He just asked if you were home yet, I said no, he said to have you call him when you do. I said okay, goodbye and hung up. He wasn't rude to me but I knew _he_ knew who it was by the way he asked if you were here. His voice got all stiff." she rambled.

"Sarah, that's still classified as talking to him," I said. "I'm surprised you didn't cuss him out." There are very few things that make Sarah really angry and Jack breaking up with her was one of them.

"I would have if Les hadn't been in the room." she mumbled and I smirked. Then again, sometimes _she_ can just be a downright bitch.

Later that night after the parental units came home, we had dinner, I watched TV for an hour and then I started my homework.

Setting it aside, I moved to the computer and pushed the mouse around to deactivate my screen saver. I clicked a blue button and web page popped up. A sudden thought came to me.

"Damn, I have to call Jack." I completely forgot. But glancing at the clock and seeing that it was way past midnight, I knew that calling his house would not be an option. I hope he answers his cell phone.

"Oh, so now you call me." Came Jack's greeting after I dialed his number.

"Well hello to you too. You're still awake?"

"Does it sound like I'm still awake?"

"Yeah."

"Then yes, Dave, I'm still awake. What's up?"

"I am browsing the times for Batman on Saturday. I assume someone already told you about this grand scheme of ours?" I said, trying to sound mysterious.

"You assume correctly my fine dork of a friend." he said, playing along. I frowned.

"I am not a dork," I am, but I wasn't going to say it out loud. That would make it permanent. "I happen to be loveable." I corrected. Jack laughed.

"Only by Freckles."

I paused. "What do you mean by that?"

Jack laughed again. "You like her, right?"

"Dude! Who told you that?" I _knew_ Hollywood couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"No one, it's just obvious. Well…actually, Hollywood might have, sort of, said a little something about it. She didn't tell me straight out, she hinted and I guessed."

I sighed. "Yes, I admit, I really like her." I could almost hear Jack smiling.

"Okay, so I was instructed not to tell you, but it's beneficial to your relationship with Freckles. Just don't say anything to the girls that I told you." Jack said.

"Out with it, Jack. What happened?"

"Carmen, Joey, Moseph, Red and Hollywood dropped by Freckles' house today after school. I guess they went to go study for tomorrow's Psychology test." Jack started.

"Really? I talked to Suzy before her bus pulled away and she didn't mention anything about the girls coming over."

"Apparently that's what they did, just show up out of the blue. It wasn't planned or anything. They wanted to talk to her about you. Of course, Freckles didn't know that at first because they all had their books with them so she wouldn't get suspicious." he continued. Now it was just getting weird. All five girls, showing up just to talk about me?

Maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way.

"Anyway, they actually studied but then after a while Joey confessed why they were really there and they ended up getting the truth out of Freckles." he paused. Now he decides to stop? What could have possibly been said about me?

"Come on, you got this far. What's the truth?" I chuckled. "I know she likes me."

"Great! Because what I'm about to say might change everything."

"Get on with it then!" I shouted. I was tired of waiting in suspense.

"Dave…Freckles is in love with you." Jack said simply and when I didn't respond right away he started laughing. I half expected him to say, "Just kidding!" but I knew he would never do something that low, especially when it came to stuff like this.

Wow, so Suzy's in love with me. I didn't think it was possible for another girl to be in love with me. I definitely have a _major_ crush on her but could I be mistaking it for love? Let's look at the facts: We've known each other since we were three. I can always tell what she's thinking or feeling, not counting her actions today. I'm always thinking about her, even dreaming about her. My day immediately gets better when I see her. Sometimes I find myself daydreaming of holding her close to me, breathing in her familiar and comforting scent, kissing her forehead…

So I think I've pretty much realized that I'm in love with her, too.

"Dave, you there?" Jack asked after a moment of silence.

"Yep." Was all I could manage.

"So what do you think?"

"I love her, too."

"You hear that fellas? Davey loves Freckles!" Jack yelled and I could hear numerous cheers in the background.

"About time!" Was that Spot?

"Jack, where are you?" I asked. It amazingly didn't bother me that either half or all of the guys knew about this.

"At home, the guys are here watching movies." Jack said loudly because everyone was still cheering. That's right, his parents are on vacation for the week.

Wait a minute, why wasn't I invited?

"How long?" I asked.

"They came over about seven and been here ever since."

"Not about the guys! How long has Suzy…you know."

"Oh! Two years."

"Two-?" I choked.

"Years, yes."

"Oh my God. Why didn't I see this before?" I was stunned to say the least. Here I was just _now_ comprehending my love for her and she's felt it for two years!

"Because you are a guy and like any normal guy you are not designed to pick up on these kinds of signals." Jack said, almost in a teacher like way.

"Thanks for the lesson." I said sarcastically.

"It's true! How do you think I manage to nab Red?"

"I thought she nabbed you." Jack laughed nervously.

"Yeah, but who really remembers all the details?" I was starting to feel a sense of déjà vu coming on. "The important thing is that it isn't your fault you didn't notice this sooner."

"Right. Not my fault." I repeated.

"Exactly," Jack said. "Hey, Skittery! Put that down! Oh, come on, I thought I said no throwing stuff around!"

"That's my cue to bid you farewell, Jack. See you tomorrow." I said, chuckling.

"Yeah, see you-" A loud crash sounded in the background. "Dammit, Skitts! I warned you! Sorry, Dave, I'll see you." And with that he hung up, as did I thinking how rowdy and stupid those guys could be and pondering why I wasn't invited.

About an hour later, after I had finished checking my e-mail and surfing the net, I decided to call it quits and head to bed. I turned off the machine and flicked off the main light and climbed into my soft, cushiony bed. I finally found a comfortable spot and closed my tired eyes and expected for sleep to come quickly…Only it didn't. I was sleepy, my body was relaxed and ready to shut down for the evening and my eyelids felt like someone had pinned one hundred-pound weights to them. But I couldn't sleep and I knew exactly why.

One word: Suzy.

She's all I can think about now and every time her face flashed behind my eyelids when I attempted sleep, my heart would soar, I'd smile stupidly and my stomach would do all kinds of flips. I kept thinking about it and remembered back to earlier today in class. My feelings for her just took over. And with her face, expression blissfully happy, eyes exploding with sparkle, firmly planted behind my eyelids, I fell asleep with a small grin on my face.

* * *

Friday passed like any other day, but that day, I was hiding a secret from the one person I was crazy about. I didn't show my enthusiasm when she happened to smile at me or laugh at a joke I told. I just acted like I normally would. I noticed that she kept touching my arm when we happened to be in a conversation and, surprised at my own bravery, I subtly moved my hand so that I just barely brushed the tops of her fingers. I did this when she was reading during lunch because nothing can take her attention away from a book. Although I did feel her tense up and I could have sworn that her eyes flicked up to me for just a second. I left lunch that day feeling very happy.

Sunday rolled around, so at eleven-thirty I hopped in my car and made my way across town to the park. I was dressed in a pair of dirty brown pants and a very torn shirt. Bumlets wanted us to come dressed in clothes that could work as costumes. Even though the project doesn't require his actors to be in costume, there would be ten bonus points awarded to Bumlets and the others who did on their semester final. Bumlets wasn't one to let easy ten points go to waste.

The movie yesterday was great. The parts that I caught at any rate. A few times I found myself staring at the screen but thinking about Suzy. So, in all actuality, I only remember watching half of it. But I know that the others could fill me in if I really wanted to know what happened.

I arrived at the park ten minutes later finding that only Joey, Racetrack, Bumlets, Hollywood, Specs, Mush, Julia and Suzy were there. Pulling up into a space next to Specs' car, I got out with the script in my hand and walked over to them. There were three wooden picnic tables planted parallel to each other and everyone was spread amongst them, lounging and talking or studying their script one last time before we started filming. I noticed that Suzy was wearing her Maid Marian Halloween costume that just happened to be perfect for her part. It was light blue, velvet, long sleeved with a swoop neckline. It was zipped up in the back but gold ribbon weaved in and out to give the impression of a corset. She left her hair down, a lilly hair clip pinned behind her ear. Wow, she looked beautiful.

Bumlets looked up from his script, just looking over it for fun I presume seeing as how he wasn't going to actually be in it, and smiled when he saw me. He was sitting on top of the nearest table and I sat down in front of him on the bench, conveniently next to Suzy.

"Glad you could make it, Dave." Bumlets said. I nodded.

"Happy to be here," I looked around. "Where's everyone else?"

Bumlets shrugged. "No idea but they better get here soon. I want to go over the script one last time and I had hoped to start shooting around noon." he said and I nodded again.

"Don't worry, they'll be here. Red and Laces texted me and said they'll be a little late." Suzy spoke up. Bumlets nodded and checked his watch. I turned to her.

"So how's that paper coming along?" I asked. She blinked at me, eyebrows furrowed.

"What paper?"

"The Economics paper you ditched me for instead of coming to the movies." I grinned. Her eyes grew wide.

"Oh _that_ paper! It's going fine, almost done. Just have to put the, uh, finishing touches on tonight." She laughed what sounded a bit nervously. As suspected there was no paper. I had dwelled on it a little more yesterday and remembered that she didn't even have Economics on Mondays. So there. That was all she said and she chose to ignore me, it seemed, for the rest of the morning until everyone else arrived. After that we went through a quick practice, Bumlets giving us the correct blocking, without our scripts to make sure we had our lines down.

"Okay people listen up. The practice went really great. Let's start filming now so get in your places for scene one." Bumlets ordered importantly and everyone scrambled to their respective places.

While Bumlets was getting his camera ready, I was "off stage", which really meant I was way off to the side behind a tree. Jack was next to me. He played the prince from the neighboring kingdom that was betrothed to the princess that the bandit, me, was in love with, Suzy. Extraordinarily arrogant, the prince was determined to make the princess fall in love with him, but she would never be his for she was in love with the bandit. One big messy love triangle.

It just occurred to me that a few of the girls in our group wrote this. It was also very ironic that Suzy and I both got these parts. Must have been Hollywood's doing.

"Hey, I have an idea. This is the perfect way to let Freckles know you love her." Jack whispered and I gave a start. I had temporarily forgotten he was there.

"How do you mean?" I whispered back.

"Just kiss her."

"What like just walk up to her and kiss her? That's crazy." I shook my head.

"Nah, see now's the perfect time to do it. She won't be expecting it."

I pondered that for a moment. Should I take advice from the guy whose previous relationships have always ended badly or run with it hoping it won't turn out to be the worst idea ever? Might as well go for it. At least this way she'll know about my feelings.

"For once I'm going to take your advice, Jack."

Jack smirked. "That's my boy."

I rolled my eyes. Whatever. He better be right about this.

"All right, everyone. People on the sides," Bumlets began and held a finger to his lips. "Quiet please. Camera rolling and action."

Suzy walked in front of the camera and bent down to pick the little supply of flowers laid out for her as if she were in a large filed of them.

"Ella?" Hollywood called from the other side. She played the second princess, Suzy's sister.

"Out here, Elizabeth." Suzy said, not taking her eyes from the flowers. Hollywood walked in front of the camera and ended up behind Suzy. I could see Blink on the other side, watching Hollywood intently.

"Oh there you are. Ella, Prince Phillip is inside waiting for you." Suzy sighed and stood up.

"That infernal man is here again? I thought you told him I was still ill."

"He came without calling and demanded to see you," Hollywood said and Suzy rolled her eyes. "You can't ignore him forever, Ella, you two are betrothed. The marriage is in June and-"

"Well, I wish we were _un_betrothed." Suzy mumbled. Hollywood sighed.

"Prince Phillip is a sweet man once you give him a chance." Hollywood tried to reason. Suzy laughed bitterly.

"Says you and Mother and Father. Prince Phillip is by far the most annoying, bigheaded, arrogant man I've ever met and I'll run away and never come back if I have to attend one more ridiculous ball with him." Suzy said angrily. Wow, she's good.

"Please, Ella. Mother and Father only want to see you happy-"

"If they want it then they should break up this marriage! I am not happy, nor will I ever be until I find my true love. And that man in there, Elizabeth," Suzy pointed behind Hollywood to what's supposed to be the castle, "is nowhere _near_ my true love." She threw down the flowers, stood up and stalked off and out from the camera's view. Hollywood looked down, shook her head, and turned to step out of the camera's view as well.

"And cut," Bumlets said and put his camera down. "Brilliant, flawless," he said to the girls. They smiled. "Do it again." The smiles vanished.

"Again?" Suzy whined.

"Yes, Freckles, again." Bumlets grinned.

"I thought you said it was good!"

"It is, but practice makes perfect," Suzy frowned. "Don't worry, it won't be like a real movie set where it takes almost fifty takes to do one scene. I promise." Suzy smiled gratefully and they prepared to redo the scene.

And so it went, there were eight scenes total, and after every great scene was finished, Bumlets would have us do it again. Finally, around three o'clock, we were filming scene eight and it became an unusually hot day. We kept complaining to Bumlets how much longer it would be and to just let us go home.

"Look," he finally said, irritated. "if any of you were doing this, I wouldn't be complaining one bit. This is what I live for and I'm your friend who would do exactly the same for you. I know some of you want to be actors or go on Broadway," he looked directly at Moseph, Hollywood, Joey and Red, who averted their eyes. "and the only way you're ever going to get there is by having patience. And a crap load of it. Besides, I promise that if you make this last take count, you'll be free to go." A cheer erupted among us and we got in our places again. The camera rolled and we started, our minds chanting, "One last time. Just one last time, make it good."

"Father! Stop!" Suzy shouted to Blink, who played the king. "How can you do this?"

"This man is nothing but a scrounging flea, looking to rob more of my people." Blink pointed to me. I was on my knees in front of Blink, hands tied behind my back. Julia, playing the queen, stood to the right of Blink looking worried. Hollywood stood to Blink's left, also looking worried and Suzy stood to my right, a tender hand resting on my back. I looked up at her.

"Ella, love, don't worry about me. I'll be all right." I said. Suzy bent down and looked me in the eyes.

"No, Tristan, I won't give up." Suzy whispered.

"You will not address my daughter as such, bandit!" Blink shouted. She stood up.

"And you shall not address Tristan as 'bandit'," Suzy shouted back. "He is a man who loves me, unlike that man over there." She pointed behind her to Jack.

"I resent that. I love you very much, Ella." Jack said.

"Really? Then tell me, who was that red haired maiden I saw you with yesterday?" Suzy asked testily, facing Jack. His eyes shifted.

"She's my cousin, in town for the week."

"If she's your cousin then why were you having a little love session on the table in your bed chamber?" The people of the court gasped and began to whisper to one another. Julia and Blink looked at Jack.

"Is this true, Phillip?" Julia asked.

"No! Of course not!" Jack said and scoffed, but there was something about the way he said it that made the king and queen suspicious.

"You're a terrible liar, Prince Phillip. I will never love you, not for all the gold in the kingdom," Suzy turned away from him and back to Blink and Julia. "Please, Father. Tristan is a good man and he has plenty of manners, well enough to become king one day." I raised my head sharply.

"Ella, are you accepting my proposal?" I asked hopefully.

"Proposal? When did this happen?" Blink said. Suzy ignored him and looked down at me fondly.

"I am. I want to be your wife, with or without my title of queen. I am prepared to step down from the throne if it meant to be with your forever." I beamed and stood up, still with my hands tied. Suzy hugged me and kissed my cheek. Through every practice my heart went out to her, knowing she was speaking from the bottom of her heart. Blink became furious and before he could say anything, Hollywood walked over to Suzy and I and took her place beside her "sister".

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" Blink said.

"I've seen them together and when they're around each other, all I see are smiles and laughter. But when they're apart, all they do is pine for each other until the next time they meet. This is the happiest I've ever seen Ella, when she is with Tristan. That's what you want for us isn't it, Father? To be happy?" Hollywood said. Right now, even though I'm standing next to her, I longed to tell Suzy how I felt.

"That's all I've ever wanted from you, both of you." Blink admitted.

"So then what's stopping you from letting them be together?" Hollywood said. What was stopping me from kissing Suzy?

"Because the bandit, er, Tristan, is not royalty. He must be a prince, that's the rule. She must be wed to a prince or not wed at all."

"Oh, that stupid rule," Julia spoke up. All eyes turned to her in surprise. "Don't you remember when you were just a peddler and blacksmith? Why, you were no better off than Tristan here." She turned to me. "No offense." I shook my head showing that I took none.

"Eve, I thought we agreed never to mention that." Blink muttered to her.

"But it's true. My Mother and Father did the same silly dance we're doing right now," Julia turned back to us and smiled. "Ella, dear, you have my blessing." Suzy and I beamed.

"Oh, Mother thank you!" she gushed and turned to Blink with sad, puppy dog eyes. "Father?" Blink paused, thought, then finally said, but not happily, "All right, fine. My blessing too."

As Suzy ran to Blink and Julia to hug and thank them, I turned to Hollywood and she turned to me, all smiles. So in any normal movie to complete the happy ending there's a big kiss, right? Right. There was never one written for this particular movie. It just ended with Suzy and I hugging closely. Well Bumlets, you want a big finish? You got it. My passion for her was growing ever stronger as the minutes passed by.

Normally in this scene the palace guard, played by Spot, would have to come over and untie me. He did and then I waited until Suzy came back to me. We hugged and held on tight to one another with everyone around us smiling.

I watched as Suzy smiled up at me. Do it you idiot! I gently placed one hand behind her neck and bent down. Just like that I was kissing her.

I've never kissed anyone before so I couldn't describe what it felt like. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have wanted to hear it anyway. All I can tell is that it felt nice. Warm. At first Suzy froze up and I briefly wondered if I had to kill Jack later for talking me into this. But then it hit me that she was kissing me back.

We came up for air because you really _can't_ breathe that well in the middle of a kiss and looked into each other's blue eyes.

"That wasn't in the script…" she trailed off breathlessly. Her cheeks were flushed a lovely pink and somehow her arms had found their way around my neck. She breathed out once, long and slow. "Are you acting right now?"

I smiled. "Nope."

"Then do you…I mean, do you have…"

"Yeah, I do. And I know that you do too. For two years I might add." I grinned and she blushed deeper.

"I was going crazy at first and even more when I realized I never stood a chance with you." she admitted.

"Well you do. I hadn't realized it until Thursday night when Jack told me you were in love with me."

"Jack?"

"Long story. The point is I love you too. I was being too much of a guy to not notice it before."

"Oh, Davey." Suzy whispered and pulled me down for another kiss. I heard the guys cheer and the girls sigh and for the first time Jack's advice didn't turn out too badly if I do say so myself.

P.S. - Bumlets decided to leave in my impromptu kiss, declaring it was a better ending than the original. However, by the time he had to turn in his overall project he did a few edits which meant he had to cut my girlfriend (I love saying that) and I's shy confessions. However, he gave us the original copy. And for those of you who are curious, Bumlets was awarded an A plus for originality as well as the ten extra bonus points.

* * *

**A.N. – Vomit at the last paragraph. I seriously could not come up with a better closing line. I feel so lame. Oh well. Anyway, hope you guys liked it! Pease leave me some feedback. Thanks again!**


End file.
